


Late night snack

by MoonTearChild



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Dry Humping, Grinding, Insomnia, Kissing, M/M, Octane you little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTearChild/pseuds/MoonTearChild
Summary: Crypto makes a break in his routine, and it works out for the better
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	Late night snack

Crypto huffed, blearily eyed as he shuffled down the hall with his laptop tucked securely under his arm. His hair stuck up every which way, and he almost seemed to drown in the oversized sweater adorned over his frame. He was never usually so unkempt to the eyes of the other legends, but he was hoping that they'd be asleep, or at the very least, in their own rooms. It was 2:30 in the morning, after all. He comes to the edge of the hallway, peeking out into the open common rooms and seeing no one. At this, he lets out a sigh of relief, and steps into the room. Crypto settles in his usual arm chair, the one people had long since stopped claiming as his once he had begun to frequent the space, and tucked his legs under him, balancing the computer on his knees as he pressed the power button. The display had just loaded to his desktop, awaiting a password, before-

"Oh, you're up?" Comes a voice that makes him jump, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he snaps around the face to intruder, to fight the threat, to-

Mirage.

The man holds up his hands, laughing nervously. "Woah, buddy, didn't mean to scare ya there, sorry." While his tone is sincere, Crypto can't help but bristle. Of course of all people Mirage would still be awake. "It's just, I thought you were going to bed." 

"I did." He keeps his voice flat, as if to come across uninterested and hopefully be left alone. Mirage whistles.

"Wow, you uh, really don't sleep for long huh?" Mirage asks, stirring the spoon around in whatever drink he was making. The fact that the man was still behind him made the hair on his neck stand on end, and the hacker scoffs.

"I don't see what business it is of yours." He spits, loading up some random interface to distract from his real task. At this time of night, he searched for intel. Usually, he would stay in his room and use his larger monitor set up, it made things easier. But lately, a certain feeling he was none too sure of had been nagging him, and he came here instead. Something which was now clearly a mistake he wouldn't be able to rectify too soon.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Mirage responds, sounding embarrassed. There's a brief silence within the room, punctuated by the tapping of keys as he finds himself on social media, tracking his fan's opinions from the last game. Usually something he didn't care anything about.

"So why are you awake?" Crypto eventually asks, unable to handle the stifling silence any longer. He feels the trickster's grin before he sees it, watching out of the corner of his eye as he comes and sits down on the couch to his right. Mirage holds his mug in two hands, letting it warm his skin before he takes a sip. 

"Insomnia. I uh, yeah." 

Crypto narrows his eyes. That was unusual; he practically cut himself off, and his tone was… deflated, saddened almost. "So, how did you do?" The trickster asks, perking up a little. 

"Same as usual. The higher ups are happy with my results, and that's all that matters." He says, a bitter taste in his mouth. He had to pretend to kiss the Syndicate's ass if he didn't want to come across suspicious, and every second infuriated him. 

"Sounds like you need me on your team, I'm good at making things interesting." Mirage winks, making the hacker scoff.

"Ya, like nearly getting yourself killed twice." 

"Oh please, the fans loved our little rivalry." Laughing, Mirage takes another sip. But there was something to his tone, something that made Crypto shift in his seat so his laptop better covered his face. 

The room lulls into silence again, until Mirage hums, fiddling with his empty mug. "So, you look cu- uh, comfy." He stutters, eyes flicking to him for a moment. Crypto freezes behind the screen. Had he meant to say  _ cute _ ? His skin prickles hotly, unsure of how to answer or if he should at all. So he decides to change the topic away from his clothes.

"What're you drinking?" He asks, peeking up over the screen of his laptop.

"Oh, this? Just a nightcap. I was uh, hoping it would help me sleep but instead I just feel kinda drunk." He smiles sheepishly, setting the mug down on the coffee table. "Hot chocolate and bourbon. Though I suppose I added too much bourbon." 

"Mirage." The hacker sighs, drawing the man's attention "I say this with all honesty - you're an idiot." 

When he receives no response, Crypto looks up to see the man staring at him with hurt in his eyes. 

"W-why do you always… Call me that? I mean, I-I-I'm smart I… I'm an engineer." He whispers the last part, as if he was unsure of himself, and Crypto's stomach drops. 

"Jegil, Mirage, I didn't-" 

"And another thing! You're the only one who calls me Mirage outside the games! Why? Are we not close enough for it? I-I m-mean, I don't even know your name! Did I do something wrong, because if I did, tell me, because I-"

"Hyeon." 

"Wh-what?" 

"My name, it's Hyeon Kim." 

Lying to Elliott hurt, and when he goes to look down at the screen, he pauses. He wasn't sure when he had closed the lid of his laptop. Guilt gnawed at his stomach and he swallows thickly. "I'm sorry, Elliott, I didn't know you felt that way." He manages to mumble out. In his mind, he scolds himself. He was supposed to keep everyone at arms length, but seeing Elliott so hurt had just triggered something in him. The need to  _ protect _ . In a show of solidarity, he sets the computer on the table between them, even though his anxiety was mounting. 

"Thank you…" Elliott almost whispers, fiddling with his hands as if he was embarrassed about his outburst. "So, Hyeon, why are you awake again? Don't you ever sleep?" 

Crypto notes two things about this. The first being that Elliott was repeating his conversation, whether it be because of his inebriated state or his desire to find an answer, he didn't know. But secondly, despite how much the lie hurt to tell, his 'name' sounded  _ so good _ coming out of Elliott's mouth. He feels his face darken.

"I slept for approximately four hours. That is enough." 

"Oh really? Because I know a certain combat medic that would insist otherwise." The trickster states dryly, raising a brow. "You do this every night?"

"Ya. Normally there is no one around to see it." 

"So that's why you always look so tired." Elliott notes, and the sentiment of it hits Crypto like the train on World's Edge. 

It was simply a side effect of his being on the run for so long. He'd sleep, and wake up mere hours later, too paranoid to rest any more. That or the nightmares would wake him. He was tired of many things. Tired of running. Tired of being something he wasn't. He's pulled out of his thoughts by Elliott at his side, standing there awkwardly. "Woah, hey I didn't mean to upset you." 

It's then he realises he's crying, tears streaming down his cheeks as he shakes his head. He tries to talk, but the familiar feeling of frozen panic settles over him. Dammit, he was supposed to keep a cool exterior, show no emotions. Become unbreakable-

Elliott's hand smooths over his cheek, his thumb brushing away his tears and his breath hitches at the contact. He felt so  _ warm _ . Crypto can't help but lean into the touch, letting it calm him. He pushes aside thoughts of how this complicates things and just hovers in the moment, uncertain and anxious. 

Elliott's hand twitches, hesitantly, for a moment, then tilts the hacker's head up, watching the slender line of his throat as his Adam's apple bobs when he swallows. He can't resist thumbing over those plush lips, watching those dark eyes full of emotion react with confusion, and with something more sincere. They part ever so slightly, and Elliott can feel the hot puff of breath on his skin, sending electricity through his synapses. Tantalisingly slow, he drags Crypto's bottom lip down, licking his own dry lips nervously. And before he can stop himself, Elliott is leaning down, slowly, and he simply waits. Face so close to the other man's he can feel his breath, and his eyes flick to meet those dark ones, asking permission before focusing again on those unfairly plush lips, and connecting them to his own. His hand slides down, over the expanse of the cybernetics on Crypto's throat, and settles on his chest, feeling the softness of the sweater he wore. 

The first thing Crypto tastes is the sweetness of the bourbon, the hint of instant hot chocolate follows, and then  _ Elliott _ . He whines into the exchange, tilting his head just so to bring him in closer, and once his hands regain control of themselves, he cups the back of the trickster's neck. Then they're moving, together, building a rhythm that's as sweet as the alcohol in their mouths and when Crypto's nails scrape over the faded hair at the back of Elliott's scalp he  _ moans _ . His other hand makes a desperate grab for the man's waist, pulling him in even closer until the angle gets awkward and Elliott is moving to straddle Crypto's lap, thick thighs nestled securely on either side of his hips. "Hyeon, fuck." Elliott breathes into the space where they part, just for a moment, panting. He thinks Elliott looks beautiful like this, in the soft glow of the yellow light and leans to kiss him again, throwing all caution to the wind. It's Elliott who meets him half way, eager to reciprocate this blossoming affection for as long as it would last. It's passionate and sensual and full of so much emotion, so many words unsaid. Elliott sucks on his bottom lip and pulls it between his teeth, licking over it to hear the moan Crypto lets out just for him. And the hips that knock clumsily into his give him all the indication he needs. Moving away from the hacker's mouth, he hums, kissing along the synthetic jaw and down to the exposed skin there, nibbling between man made and natural flesh. Crypto can't help but let his hands fly to the trickster's hips, hissing out a groan as he rolls up into the warm body. 

"Elliott!" He moans, eyes fluttering shut and jaw clenching as the pleasure hits him. 

"Love it when you say my name." Comes the response, and Crypto has to stop himself from crying out when that perfect ass grinds down onto him. Warm hands slip up the hem of his sweater, pushing it up his stomach as they move, teasing appreciatively at more of the synthetic skin that was revealed. 

The feeling of Elliott's hips rolling down into his own makes him choke back a moan, bucking back up to meet the pleasure and squeezing the softness of his ass as he does so. He could cum like this, there was no doubt about it, and the idea of finishing in his pants from nothing more than needy grinding makes him feel ashamed, but even more turned on. He supposed it had all been leading to this, their rivalry, the name calling, the insults. It was all just sexual tension, really. He was playing right into Elliott's field and didn't even feel sorry for it. Right now it felt too good to care. 

"Jegil, Elliott, I-"

The sound of a throat being cleared snaps them out of it.

"Ay, get a room or something Amigos, I don't wanna see that!" Comes the all too familiar voice, making them freeze up. "I mean, Dios mio, people sit there." 

Crypto was pretty sure that if his skin wasn't synthetic, his ears would be burning right now. Elliott, seemingly just as embarrassed, laughs awkwardly. 

"Oh, hey… Octavio… Late night snack?" 

"You and me both, it seems, Witt." The runner jokes back, making Crypto choke on his words. The trickster reluctantly peels himself away from him, trying his damndest to hide the clearly obvious tent in his shorts. Crypto wasn't any less unscathed, opting to hide his face with a huff behind his hands. 

"I'll just be… Going…" Elliott mumbles, inching towards the door with the intention of keeping what little dignity he had left intact, and Crypto hastily grabbed his laptop, using it to hide his crotch until he reached the hall where Elliott stood. It was awkwardly quiet between them. 

"So…"

"Your room or mine?" Elliott asks, then has the gall to look embarrassed.

"Yours." 


End file.
